A Pair Of Dragons
by JL Davenport
Summary: One night, after growing exasperated with her mother and Robin's increasingly suspicious activities, Nah decides to take it on herself to investigate, only to find herself dealing with a lot more than she bargained for. AU Spinoff of A Change of Tactics. Robin/Nowi, Robin/Nah, Nowi/Nah. Mature Content.


**A Pair of Dragons**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So I wrote this on a whim after getting a request, I wasn't originally going to post it, but while working on the current chapter of "A Change of Tactics" it's (as usual) become a little larger and a little more detailed than I was expecting. I'm trying very hard to make sure it's a Nowi chapter like I intended, but, depending on how the rest of it goes it may end up having to be split into a Bonus Chapter with the Nowi chapter to follow shortly after.

So! In case that happens, this is my way of making it up to everyone who's been eagerly awaiting the appearance of our Dragon Girls! This goes without saying of course, but both are well of age. Nowi is more than a thousand and Nah is 20.

Also, this is NOT a story from A Change of Tactics. It's a standalone spinoff AU story. So it's different to what's going to happen there, but setup in a world that's quite similar, with a Robin that's also dealing with the after-effects of Grima's defeat.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _With their heightened senses and natural affinity to the world, Manaketes feel and sense almost everything on a level that humans almost cannot appreciate. For the unwary, this can sometimes have rather extreme effects…_

* * *

Excusing herself quietly from the kitchen and climbing the staircase toward her mother's room, Nah wasn't quite sure what she was doing or why she felt so compelled to do it. She didn't have a goal or even a plan in mind, she couldn't even be sure just _why_ she was so…so…curious.

The house she shared with her mother was a modest one, and she arrived at her destination long before her mind had been cleared, pausing before the closed door, she squirmed with uncharacteristic uncertainty.

Why _was_ she bothering with this, why did she even care? What was she expecting?

"Naga…" She sighed, heart pounding a little faster as she again considered the ridiculous situation. That last question she couldn't avoid; she knew exactly what she was expecting.

The tactician, Robin, had come over for the second time this week and, as usual, after spending several hours alone in apparent _discussion_ with Nowi, was now down in the kitchen cooking dinner. It was the same routine she'd become almost used to over the last few weeks, Robin would arrive, he would disappear with her mother to her bedroom for a few hours and then he would return by himself. It was always a toss-up whether she'd see her mother again several hours later, or not till the next morning.

"Tch." Nah scoffed, a small edge of frustration welling up within her at that thought.

It wasn't as if there was any doubt what they got up to! The silencing wards kept her from hearing anything, but they were hardly being subtle about it- not with the way she could see her mother's legs shaking as she walked down the stairs, whenever she did return, and _especially_ not with Nowi's insistence in seating herself in Robin's lap for the rest of the night! Not only was that something Nah very clearly could NOT recall her ever doing before this ridiculous situation began, but it was also something she'd never once seen her do with her father! Although… It wasn't as if Nowi spent much time with him to begin with.

Shaking her head, Nah pushed that thought away, she'd worried about whether or not her parents would ever get married more than enough times already, that wasn't what she was here for now.

Returning to the task at hand, again she squirmed with momentary indecision, her breath catching in her throat as she thought over what she was about to do.

She wasn't a fool and this wasn't a mystery. She knew exactly what she would find behind the closed door. There was no reason to be curious…

…' _Except, except.'_ The word ran repeatedly through her mind as her fingers nervously closed around the doorknob. Except this might be her only chance. To see for herself, to see what it was like being with Rob-… To, to confirm her suspicions about her mother's actions!

The routine was always the same, every night and each time Nowi invited the tactician over. He would arrive, they would make a weak excuse, and they would both disappear into a locked bedroom for far too long for there to be any doubt what was going on, then, he would return and cook dinner for them all.

Always the same, every time… Except… Except, _this time_ , Robin had forgotten to lock the door behind him. Without even having been listening out for it, without having even considered it, her sensitive Manakete ears had still not missed the absence of the tell-tale click when he'd shut the door after himself. A Dragon's senses were definitely not to be underestimated and, it seemed even the greatest tactician in the world could make such a simple mistake.

She shouldn't be curious. She had no reason to be.

But she was.

A strange thrill went through her as she slowly eased the door open.

* * *

"A-Ah!"

The smell hit her first. The thick, heady aroma slamming into her before she'd even pushed the door fully open. Mouth falling open in a silent gasp, Nah's world turned white for a single moment as she drowned in it. _'N-Naga!'_ It was like nothing she'd experienced before, far more than she'd possibly expected! Intense beyond belief and powerful beyond words, it instantly overcame her acute Manakete senses, wetting her tongue and inflaming her body.

"I, this is, haaah…"

She'd smelled desire before, of course, both her own and (unfortunately) from her mother… but this was nothing like that, nothing so simple. This was the something at once intimidating and comforting, it was arousal like non she'd dreamed possible, mixed with something else, something much, much more.

"A-Hahmm."

Acting purely on instinct Nah inhaled deeply, she couldn't possibly do otherwise. Drinking in the scent she felt it wrap around her, pulse through her and inflame her heightened consciousness in was she couldn't describe.

But them, she didn't need to. She understood it instantly, her soul recognised it without even the need for words. This was the smell of a male, of power and domination.

An urge she couldn't quite place began to grow within her core as she accustomed to the sensation, clinging weakly to the doorknob as her legs buckled and her face flushed bright crimson. She was committed now, even if there did remain some part of her that wished to stop or turn back, there was no way she could. Everything had already changed.

Stepping shaking forward, she let the door swing shut behind her, eyes already locked in place on the bed taking up the centre of the large bedroom.

"Mother…"

Exactly as expected. Exactly as she'd known.

Her mother, Nowi, was lying half-conscious, collapsed in a heap across a mess of tangled bedsheets. Still clad in her thigh-high boots, the rest of the older Manakete's clothing was strewn haphazardly around the room and, looking at her now, Nah doubted she'd even noticed. Nowi's legs were spread wide open, with her hands resting invitingly on her thighs and her body still shivering lightly, as if she was still recovering from the aftershocks of the incredible pleasure she'd received.

And it had been incredible. Nah had no doubt of that. That fact was writ clear in the dazed, wanton look she could see plastered on her mother's face- with her eyes open but unseeing and mouth still hanging wide, her tongue lolled out in weak pants, everything about Nowi spoke of a happiness, a primal joy that Nah couldn't even imagine.

Was this sex?

It was nothing like the romantic stories she'd loaned from Cynthia, it seemed far closer to the pragmatic journals she'd borrowed from Laurent. Her eyes darted around the room, looking at everything from her mother's pathetic state to the sheer disorderly mess in front of her. No matter where she looked she couldn't see a single sign of romance or tenderness, nothing at all that spoke of whispered affection or gentle kisses.

Swallowing heavily and feeling a heat now rising within her, her eyes ran again over her Nowi's body- at where she could see Robin's seed splattered thick across her face, where it was clinging to her hair, dripping down her small breasts and, more than anywhere else, where it was overflowing to the bed from her bare pussy.

The conclusion was clear.

She couldn't see a single sign of love, adoration or respect. All she could see was dominance. Dominance and clear submission.

This wasn't lovemaking. This was barely even fucking. Her mother had been used, entirely for Robin's pleasure. Her mother been held down and bred. And she'd loved every second of it.

"You slut."

A small flame of jealously flickered into life within Nah as she licked her lips, tearing her eyes away from the seed running hot thick down her mother's thighs. This wasn't how it was meant to be! Her mother was meant to be with her father! And Robin, he was meant to be with he-

She paused automatically, a dull, shameful feeling resounding far away in the depths of her consciousness… Robin was meant to be with Lucina. The fire between her legs throbbed almost painfully at that thought and with it the guilt evaporated like dew under the morning light, in its absence Nah could recognise clearly what she'd denied for so long, what she could no longer pretend not to want. She wanted him. She ached for him! If Robin wasn't going to be with Lucina, he should be with _her_! She was the one who had loved him, for years now! She should be the one he turned to, the one he wanted, the one he used…

Her thoughts spun in place as the thick scent of arousal pulsed through her once more and, for a moment, Nah saw herself now in her mother's position. She pictured herself laying exhausted on the bed, her body spread out and all strength drained away from her. She imagined herself lying shivering, unable to even move as Robin turned away, walking from the room in a cold dismissal, Ylisse's Grandmaster Tactician far too important to bother with more than a backward glance towards the wanton whore he left shuddering in delight.

"A-Ahh."

By the time Nah shook herself from the sudden thoughts, her body had already reacted, walking automatically to her mother's side. The smell, Nowi's arousal, Robin's domination and the heavy aroma of raw sex, it was almost thick enough to touch here, more intense than she could possibly take. A hot shiver ran down her spine and an instinctive need threatened to overpower all remaining rationality.

"Robin…"

Whispering his name aloud, before she even realised what she was doing, Nah's hand was reaching out, dragging a finger lightly along her mother's stomach and scooping up a large dollop of the man's cum.

' _No. I what am I? I shouldn't…'_

Time seemed to slow down and everything else seemed to fade unimportant to the distance as she raised the finger to her eyes, marvelling at just how warm it was, even now. "Gods…" She breathed, her mouth and pussy both dripping wet as she marvelled at how thick, how potent it felt against her bare skin.

' _I… No, this is…'_

Her mouth fell open and her tongue slid out.

' _I should… I should… I-'_

She leaned down, her mind fading white and body inflamed with need.

' _AH-HNNNGGGG!'_

The moment it touched her tongue, the moment she tasted it, Nah's world exploded into colour, a rainbow of light bursting before her eyes and a dizzy whiteness overcoming her reason. "G-Gods!" She gasped, jolting forwards as a blast of pure hot pleasure ran down her spine and a fire like nothing she'd ever felt before exploded between her legs.

"H-Haaa!" Panting and gasping, she stumbled backwards, eyes shooting wide as she realised she was still sucking desperately on the finger she'd shoved automatically back into her mouth. "Sweet Naga. M-More!"

In that moment, instantly drunk on her first sexual experience and the powerful sensations running through her, Nah realised, in a single moment of clarity, that she now understood her mother like she never had before. Right now, with the throbbing bliss searing through her, Nah knew that she now utterly understood the deep joy she'd seen plastered on mother's face. And she knew, she would feel it too, just the same… If only she had more!

Moving without a thought, mouth still open in a throaty gasp, Nah threw herself onto the bed, scrambling hungrily atop the older Manakete.

"R-Robin?" Slowly blinking herself back to reality, Nowi looked down in confusion at the sudden movement, her eyes struggling to focus on the body below her. "W-Wait, I'm, I can't take anymoo-OOH!"

Eyes locked tight on the thick seed pooling between her mother's small bust, Nah wasn't listening. Reaching up to her mother's shoulders and pushing her back down into the mattress, her lips descended hungrily onto Nowi's chest, sucking greedily at her pale white skin, her soul exploding with bliss once more as she lapped up every last drop of cum. Long since having lost her reason, even the tiny voice of sanity in the back of her head was silent now.

"N-N-Nah!?" Nowi panted, her eyes were wide with shock but her body was still entirely without strength as she felt her daughter take her nipple roughly into her mouth, dragging her tongue forcefully over the small hard nub. "W-Wha, what are you!? Ah-AHNN!"

With her own Manakete senses flaring out of control and with her body still hypersensitive from Robin's early ministrations, Nowi couldn't possibly resist. Gripping weakly to the back of Nah's head as her legs kicked the air, Nowi came again, hard.

Nah slid further up, throwing away all dignity and grinding their bodies together as she followed a thin trail of cum up her mother's neck.

"N-Nngh, N-Nah!" Nowi moaned, lacking even the strength to hold onto her daughter's head as her hands fell limply to the side, another powerful orgasm spearing through her, her body, even with a Dragon's stamina, was far too abused to handle anymore.

Nah didn't pause for even an instant. Dragging her tongue uncaring all across the older woman's body, she paid scant attention to her mother's cries, shudders or screams, her focus entirely on the delicious cum- she sucked it from Nowi's hair, she lapped it up from over her ears and when that was done she slid lower and slurped it hungrily from across her thighs.

And through it all, all her mother could offer, again and again, was the same weak resistance and desperate pleas- her hands clawing uselessly at the bedsheets as her hips shook and her screams echoed loud around the room.

Pleasure mixed with pleasure until it became unbearable, frying her senses and destroying her reason. Panting, gasping and shaking, Nowi could do nothing but endure Nah's sudden hunger. Until, finally, some endless time later… all of a sudden, it stopped.

Looking down, Nowi saw her daughter finally seemingly sated, sitting silently between her legs.

"N-N-Nah…" Nowi panted, her small breasts heaving and mind only barely hanging onto a thin thread of consciousness "Wh..What are you doing?"

"Mmmm." Closing her eyes and leaning back with a joyous sigh, Nah didn't answer. Instead she simply savoured the last of the warm, potent cum she'd collected, swirling it around her mouth for a moment before tipping her head up and slowly letting it drip, thick and heavy down her throat, shivering with delight as the last of the sticky goo finally fell to her stomach. "Naga..."

No. Her mind rejected that. That wasn't right. The Divine Dragon wasn't what she was worshipping right now.

"Robin…"

And once again, as she opened her eyes and basked in the sight of her mother, trembling still from countless orgasms, a powerful jealousy began to burn within her. She'd been keeping _this_ all to herself! For weeks! She'd never said a thing, never invited her to join them, she'd never even said a word…

Nah's eyes turned lower, her tongue instinctively running across her lips as she carefully examined Nowi's lap. It was all clean now, sticky only with her saliva, all of it… Except…

"N-Nah, wwait, wait please." Nowi begged weakly, a shivering running down her spine the moment she felt her daughter's small hands reaching out and carefully spreading her pussy lips apart. "I, I can't take anymore, let me, let me ju-GHHAAAHH!"

' _More.'_

Pressing her mouth hungrily against her mother's entrance, Nah was immediately thankful for the naturally long tongue of a Manakete. "AhhMMM!" She gasped in delight, her body trembling and a mini-orgasm running down her spine the moment she tasted his seed again, from where it had been kept warm and stored to overflowing inside Nowi's pussy.

"N-NAAH! SToooAHHGNNNN!"

Her mother had kept this all to herself for so long! Kept so much of Robin's cum right here, in her tight tunnel! Nah shuddered again, her legs clenching happily and her world exploding in colour once more as she swallowed another full load of the tacticians seed. _'That's not fair at all!'_ She decided, again pushing her face as tight as she could between her mother's legs, burying her tongue as deep as she could into her pussy, determined to suck up every last drop of the tactician's seed. _'It's long past time she shared!'_

* * *

Some time had passed, Nah had long since lost track of how much. Reality seemed to fade in and out in a dizzy haze as her senses were driven into overload and she lost herself in a cum-drunk haze.

She was lying atop her mother now, still clothed but able to feel every movement Nowi made as their light bodies ground hot against each other. "M-Mmmhmaa!" She moaned lustily, her fingers driving relentlessly into the other Manakete's pussy as their tongues danced together in a passionate kiss. With Nowi's arms wrapped around her neck and her moans echoing into Nah's mouth, all distance between mother and daughter was finally closed.

' _Gods!'_ Nah's mind roared again, another surge of bliss thrumming through her. She could taste him on Nowi's breath and on her tongue, the proof of many thick loads blown into her mother's eager mouth... Even just savouring him like this was enough to make Nah shiver with jealousy! It was maddening! Desperately deepening their embrace, pushed on as much by pleasure as greed, second by second, all she wanted was more!

"N-N-NGHNAAAAH!"

Head falling back with a ragged scream, Nowi clenched tight around Nah's fingers once more, her whole body shaking with delight and sending an equal measure of the sensations through the younger girl.

"Ahh!" Grinning eagerly to herself as she gathered her breath, Nah allowed her mother barely a moment to regain herself before sealing their lips together once more- hungrily seeking the last taste of the tactician she could get!

Lust overcame reason once more and again all Nah's senses were lost in a dizzy fog.

* * *

"You were gone quite some time." Robin commented with a smirk as she walked on shaky legs back down the stairs, "Almost an hour. I wasn't sure you were coming back."

"Sorry, I-" Nah's voice hitched as she looked at the man, a million feelings slamming into her at once and her heart began slamming intensely into her chest. "I, ah... Yes, I'm back."

Slumping into her seat with her face burning red, the calm façade she'd slowly put up after finally dragging herself from her mother's room evaporated in seconds.

' _Nghh.'_

He sat beside her and instantly her world was filled with him once more.

Her pussy throbbed with a desperate, aching need, just from his proximity. She couldn't ignore it anymore, couldn't possibly deny what she wanted or pretend that everything hadn't changed… She couldn't possibly help but remember the thick, potent scent of his lust, or the sight of her mother- spread out and completely conquered by him. Nor could she help but remember the clear bliss she'd seen on Nowi's face, the bliss of a woman who'd submitted entirely and had loved every second of it… The same joy she so desperately wanted to feel.

"Are you okay Nah? You're not eating?"

Picking up the utensils she picked at the meal in front of her. She'd always loved Robin's cooking but right now, after what she'd tasted just minutes ago, the food tasted bland.

She forced it down regardless, sucking in deep breaths and forcing back a small scrap of composure…even as every fibre of her being ached to just push the plates aside and throw herself face down on the table. To present herself to him. His prize, to be claimed. To be taken. To be owned. Fucked. Bred.

A hot shiver ran through her and Nah's swallowed heavily. _'N-Ngha… No, no. Not…'_ Not…not what? _'Not yet?'_

The meal passed slowly.

* * *

"Hmm, you know, I was expecting your mother to have come down by now." Robin commented sometime later, leading her into the lounge and slumping into one of their sofas. "She asked me to stay over tonight. On the couch I suppose, but if she's not around I don't know if I sh-"

"Stay." Nah spoke quickly, her words outpacing her thoughts as she stood awkwardly in the entrance of the lounge, twisting her fingers around each other and fighting down the urge to rub her legs together. Her usual seat was in the corner, in arms reach of the books, but right now, that was the last place she wanted to be.

"Oh?"

"Stay." She repeated, following her heart toward the man, her hips swishing from side to side as a sultry grin settled into her face.

"But then…"

She slid easily into his lap, turning in place and leaning her back against his chest, just as she'd seen her mother do so many times. Settling herself into his arms and abandoning herself entirely to his whims.

"Nah?"

"You can sleep in my room." She whispered, letting out a silent moan as she felt his cock already pressing hard under her ass, filling her with the knowledge she'd made the right choice. "After all the time you've spent with her, it's about time to try something _fresh_ for a change… Don't you think?"

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Just a nice, fun, naughty side story written after a request. This is mostly just a pre-apology for any of the Manakete fans I know I've been teasing for so long and who I informed the next chapter would be about, just in-case it ends up not being about Nowi (I am still aiming for it to be a Nowi chapter though).

As I mentioned above, this is not how things are going to play out in A Change of Tactics, some things are similar but others are completely different. It's just something like a spin off, or a side idea, one where I don't have to do any worldbuilding. It was actually fairly quick to write, so you can use this as an example of the type of "Side Stories" or "Spin offs" I mention on my (P)atreon.

On that note, yes, after receiving a lot of overwhelmingly positive support, I've gone ahead and created a (P)atreon account.

You can find it here: www(.p)(atreaon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport. Just have to remove the brackets, unfortunately FFN seems to censor all that kind'a stuff.

I'll say it now, clearly. I created it entirely to serve as a manner of getting my stories out quicker and with the same high quality. I've had many people tell me they enjoyed my work, but that my releases being as slow as they are was a source of frustration for them. Since I already work full time and since I spend a huge amount of my free time writing as is, the only real way I'm going to be able to get my stuff out faster is to have more time to write it. And to have more time to write it, I need to be able to work less.

So it's simple, if you liked this, or any of my other works and want to see more of them, more frequently, that's the way to do it. You'll also get regular updates so you'll know exactly how my stories are coming along as well as the ability to vote on scenes, girls, pairings or anything else that I can flexibly add into the story.

It's an experiment for now, but if it works then I'll be able to do stuff like dedicate say 6 hours on Saturday just to writing, which I think you'll agree would mean a lot faster chapters! A lot more smut! And that you get to see your favourite girls and scenes that much sooner!


End file.
